


The Geekness Alphabet

by fandomlover



Category: Doctor Who, Pirates of the Carribean, Sherlock - Fandom, Torchwood, lots of fandoms - Fandom, too many to name - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of what each letter means in the geekness world. Thanks to my Pinterest friend Anna Apocalypse for doing half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geekness Alphabet

A is for adopted, like you Loki.  
B is for banished, again like you Loki.  
C is for chaos  
D is for destruction.  
E is for evil king  
F is for fighting for freedom  
G is for god of thunder  
H is for High Warlock of Brooklyn  
I is for intense action  
J is for Jack Sparrow (there should be a captain there somewhere).  
K is for 80 million killings  
L is for living with Sherlock  
M is magic   
N is for no return from the depths of hell (or are you a Winchester?)  
O is for Optimus Prime  
P is for Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon  
Q is for quite remarkable authors  
R is for rest in peace OTPs  
S is for Slytherin  
T is for torturous endings  
V is for virtually no survivors left without Reichanbach feels   
W is for weeks of crying  
X is for (E)X. STER. MIN. ATE.  
Y is for Yoda.  
And Z is for zebras. Zebras are cool. I want a zebra.


End file.
